Thomas Zanovich
Corporal Thomas "Zano" Zanovich, is the leader of Baker's 3rd Squad Fire team. Biography Early life Thomas Zanovich was born into a Czech family. He ran away from home at the age of sixteen and served in the French Foreign Legion. Zanovich fought as an infantryman in the 13th Demi-Brigade (Battalion) of the Foreign Legion at Narvik and Bjervik in Norway. He was also present at the evacuation of Dunkirk in 1940 and; with his enlistment up, made his way back to the United States to join the US Army after 7 December 1941. Private Zanovich joined the 101st Airborne Division and was eventually moved to England with the rest of his unit to train for the initial invasion of Normandy, "Operation Overlord." At this time Zanovich was a Private First Class and was in the 3rd Squad's Fire Team. Zanovich, and Pfc. Obrieski were good friends and often discussed if they would ever return to their fudge and cake. Road To Hill 30 After one of 3rd Platoon's C-47 was hit by shrapnel from one of the incoming flaks, the occupants hastily evacuated (with the exception of David Muzza, who had been killed by the impact) the burning plane. Scattered like many others in his platoon, Zanovich finally linked up with Sgt. Baker on D-Day+3, accompanying him during a mad dash across a sniper-laden zone at Purple Heart Lane, Zanovich then stayed with Baker until the Battle of the Blood Gulch, also known as "Hill 30". Earned In Blood Zanovich, along with Courtland, is not included in the Earned In Blood game, but the only time he is seen is briefly on the plane in front of Hartsock. Hell's Highway Between the liberation of France and the invasion of the Netherlands, Zanovich was promoted to Corporal and seen again in game. Zanovich plays a considerably bigger role now and he is the Fire team leader. He usually drives the jeep with Baker and the Fire team, and like Paddock, is shown to have a strong sense of hatred toward the jeep columns. Appearances Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30 * Purple Heart Lane (does not have scripted dialogue) * Cole's Charge (does not have scripted dialogue) * Ripe Pickings (does not have scripted dialogue) * Push into Carentan (does not have scripted dialogue) * Tom and Jerry * No Better Spot to Die * Victory in Carentan (does not have scripted dialogue) Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway * Operation Market * Five-Oh-Sink * The First Bad News * Written in Stone * Operation Garden * Black Friday * Hell's Highway * Those We Lost * Tooth and Nail * Farewell is Goodbye Gallery Rivas Obi Courtland Zano Baker - Copy (3).jpg|Zanovich in training Zanovich 2.jpg|Zanovich during Operation Overlord. Zanovich HH Manual.jpg|Zanovich from the Hell's Highway manual Zano, Mac and Leggett.jpg|Zanovich with Leggett and Mac Zanovich.gif|Zanovich in Hell's Highway. Bia 2015-12-05 08-28-37-676.jpg|Zanovich during the Battle of Bloody Gulch Trivia *Thomas despises the jeep columns that the paratroopers drive in, feeling that enemies can pick them off easily. Hating it so much, he openly admitted to complaining directly to General Maxwell Taylor. *Zano is the oldest person in 1st (HH) and 3rd (RTH30) Squad and is called "the old man" or "senior" because of this. *He is of Czech descent. *Aside from Hartsock, Zanovich was the sole survivor of the 3rd Squad's fire team. *Zanovich is the only team leader not to lose any men (yet). *He was good friends with Obrieski. *He was born the same year as Lieutenant Colonel Robert G. Cole. ru:Том_Зенович Category:3rd Squad Category:Characters Category:3rd Squad Fire Team Category:Road to Hill 30 Characters Category:Hell's Highway Characters